


Home

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: They say home is where the heart is, and Katsum never thought she would find her heart in another nation again, yet she has.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #28 for the FFXIV Write 2019

_Focus…think...remember..._

Katsum breathed in a deep breath. She outstretched her hand and felt the flow of the aether stream’s connection before her. It felt strong, yet gentle; cool, yet warm. It was just like this nation, this kingdom. In the short time she had traveled through this city’s walls, she’d gathered so many memories into her heart that it felt as if she had lived here for many years. She smiled as she closed her eyes, the memories flowing just as the aether was.

She remembered the first time she stepped onto that bridge, fighting with her band of fighters against the horde of Nidhogg. The might of his commander Visnap had been a force to be reckoned with. Had such a dragon had any brother or sisters of the same size, Katsum was such they would have breached the gates of Judgement long before anything could be done to stop them. And yet they laid low the great dragon, but Katsum often wondered what he was like when he was not battling; what conversations they might have had if hatred had not flooded all reason.

She remembered how cold it was when she Alphinaud, and Tataru first entered the city proper, the Gates of Judgement opening to lead them into the proud, battle worn nation’s capital. Chill had seemed to resonate from everything, the air, the ground, and even from some of the people, yet there was warmth in some places. House Fortemps seemed to be the heart of the city, the center of the hearth that kept the fires of the people’s hearts burning. The Forgotten Knight, too, held a warmth of the common folk, of the little hope that the had left, hope that kept all of Ishgard going. She figured it was why the congregation was built so close to it, so that the knights would pass by and remember there was still hope, however small.

She remembered the sadness of the city too. Many lives had come and gone from her view so quickly in the time she’d been here. It seemed that with every battle that had been fought, another companion fell from her side. A woman searching for the truth, finding a lie, and yet still fighting for the cause she believed in; a knight who fought with honor and always held a smile on his face, fighting to protect his friends, his comrades, and home with all the valiant fury of a steadfast heart. They had sacrificed much to see the brighter future that lie just beyond the horizon, and Katsum had made sure such were not fought in vain. She was not the only one committed to such a cause as many had risen with her to lead Ishgard towards such a future.

Now the city shone so brightly with such hope, it seemed entirely different than the city they had first entered so long ago. There was still much to be done to rebuild this nation, yet with each passing day, Ishgard grew stronger and wiser. Even reaching out to her neighbors after a long wait of silently suffering in their own war. Though it’s past was so very bloody and filled with shadows, its people now rose to sing a new song of a far brighter future than its previous one.

Katsum felt the aether resonate through her body and she smiled, letting her hand fall back to her side and looking up at the Aetheryte.

“There you are,” She turned to the familiar voice to see Aymeric crossing the plaza to meet her and her smile brightened, moving to meet him as he reached her and took her hand in his, “I’ve been looking for you, love. What are you up to all the way out here?”

“I decided to take a walk around the city. Reminisce and see if there was anywhere I could help,” She intertwined their fingers, pulling him closer to her, “Care to join me?”

Aymeric lifted their intertwined hands and kissed hers, making her heart flutter as he smiled warmly at her, “I would love nothing more.”

Ishgard was many things, but above all, it was where she had found love. The love of a nation’s people, the love of a new family, and the love of a partner to call her own.

_Home Point attunement complete._


End file.
